Database management systems offer the ability to partition tables to make the database querying process more efficient. Partition elimination techniques increase database querying efficiency by eliminating from subsequent consideration any table partitions which cannot possibly satisfy the query criteria and restrict subsequent query processing to only those rows residing in the remaining partitions. Typically, partition elimination is limited to equality conditions for tables which have been hash partitioned, to equality and inequality conditions for tables which have been list partitioned, and to range and equality conditions for tables which have been range partitioned.